


Saturday, I'm in Love (Goukon Reunion)

by Lilian_Cho



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - High School, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Light-Hearted, M/M, One Shot, They went to the same international school, Victuuri Week 2017, Viktor is 19, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Yuuri is 16, high school student yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_Cho/pseuds/Lilian_Cho
Summary: In which Yuuri brought a Russian supermodel to a goukon, thereby ruining it forthe other guyseveryone else.What do you mean, he's your childhood friend?~~~“Welcome home, Yuuri,” his mother greeted him warmly. “You’ll never guess who stopped by to visit.”“Did Minami-senpai stop by again?” He took off his coat. “How many times do I have to tell him I don’t want to join the dance club?”“Yuuri, are you breaking your senpai’s heart?”That voice. It can’t be.He slowly turned around and faced the silver-haired man sitting at the kotatsu.“I should know, because you brokemyheart back in elementary school,” the man said with a soulful sigh.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For VictuuriWeek Day 2 prompt: Reunion
> 
> Thanks Rea_saint for looking this over!
> 
> P.S. [Goukon](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Group_dating#Japan).  
> 合コン or 合同コンパ (goudoukonpa) = joint party/combined party/mixer; two or more groups, esp. female and male students, combining for a party

“Help me, Yuuri Katsuki, _you’re my only hope~!_ ” Nishigori said, palms held together in entreaty. 

“Aah, Nishigori, you’re being unnecessarily dramatic…” Yuuri said, taking out his biology textbook. “A simple ‘good morning’ would suffice.”

Nishigori slung an arm around Yuuri’s shoulder. “Don’t be so cold, Yuuri; we’ve been friends since junior high. Call me Takeshi; Ta-ke-shi.” 

Yuuri pushed his glasses up and smiled blandly. “You mean when you called me ‘fatso’ all of first year, Takeshi- _san_? Was that the beginning of our friendship?”

“Ugh. I already apologized for that, didn’t I?” Takeshi wisely removed his arm from Yuuri’s proximity. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Yuuri privately thought Takeshi only stopped calling him names because he did not want to incur Yuuko’s wrath. Their senpai had always had a soft spot for Yuuri. 

Sighing, Yuuri said, “Out with it. What do you want? My English homework? You know copying isn’t going to help you learn it.”

“I’ll have you know, I’ve actually done all four pages!” Takeshi said with mock affront. “It’s not that; I need your help with something else. There’s a goukon this Saturday with the girls from S Academy…”

Yuuko’s high school, _of course_. 

“And we need two more guys to make the numbers even. Say yes, Yuuri! This is my _chance_!” Takeshi gripped Yuuri’s hand.

“…Takeshi, you’re neighbors with Yuuko-san. You can ask her out anytime.”

“No, Yuuri, you don’t understand! I have to approach her in a situation where she won’t think of me as her kouhai _or_ her childhood friend. This goukon is a _golden opportunity_.” Takeshi said, fire of determination in his eyes.

“…but you _are_ her childhood friend?” Yuuri said, confused. Takeshi was still gripping his hand. 

“Ahh, fine. I don’t have anything to do this weekend anyway.” Out of spite, he decided not to tell Takeshi that the English homework was six pages, not four. It was the least he deserved for the nickname Yuuri was saddled with all through junior high.

Takeshi cheered. “Thanks, Yuuri; you’re a _winner_!” He grinned and flashed Yuuri a thumbs-up.

“That doesn’t make any sense…”

***

“Tadaima,” Yuuri called out, slipping off his shoes at the entryway.

“Welcome home, Yuuri,” his mother greeted him warmly. “You’ll never guess who stopped by to visit.”

“Did Minami-senpai stop by again?” He took off his coat. “How many times do I have to tell him I don’t want to join the dance club?”

“Yuuri, are you breaking your senpai’s heart?”

 _That voice. It can’t be._ He slowly turned around and faced the silver-haired man sitting at the kotatsu. 

“I should know, because you broke _my_ heart back in elementary school,” the man said with a soulful sigh.

“ _V-Viktor?!_ ”

“Hi Yuuri, it’s been such a long time.” Viktor’s smile was even more dazzling than he remembered. Silvery bangs feathered over his left eye. His hair was barely longer than Yuuri’s now.

“Y-yeah. Five years, was it?” Yuuri said, sitting next to Viktor at the kotatsu. He could feel his heart slamming against his ribcage. “Viktor, why are you here? I thought you’re in Russia with Mr. Feltsman?”

“I’m taking a break,” Viktor said airily. “I’ll be in town until Monday morning. Until then, Yuuri, please take care of me~” He slung both arms around Yuuri and pulled him against his side. Yuuri blushed and leaned slightly into Viktor.

“I told Vicchan he could stay here instead of at a hotel.” Yuuri’s mom set down mugs of hot tea on top of the kotatsu. “We can lay out a futon next to your bed.”

“I—uh—that is—” Yuuri couldn’t think of a tactful way to say _‘I can’t sleep next to my childhood-crush-slash-first-love; that’s crazy!’_

Viktor, still plastered against Yuuri’s back, said, “Aunty Hiroko, thank you for your generosity!”

“Nonsense, Vicchan. You took care of our Yuuri all those years in international school; you’re practically family!”

Yuuri could feel Viktor beaming next to him.

“Now, what about katsudon for dinner?”

Viktor made an indecent moaning sound right next to Yuuri’s ear. “Aunty Hiroko, you know your katsudon is my number one favorite!” 

Yuuri was not going to survive dinner, let alone the weekend.

***

“Yuuri, where did you find this flashy foreigner?” Takeshi whisper-shouted at him. All the boys were glaring at Viktor, who as expected was the center of the girls’ attention.

“I told you, he’s my childhood friend back from elementary school,” Yuuri said placidly. He slurped his iced cola from a twisty straw. “He’s in the area to visit me, so I don’t want to leave him at home. You said we needed one more guy to make the numbers even.”

“You didn’t say he’s a visiting supermodel _from Russia_!” Takeshi looked betrayed. “And how did you go to the same elementary school?”

“Viktor is an athlete, not a supermodel,” Yuuri corrected him. He didn’t think one modeling gig two years ago would make Viktor a ‘supermodel.’ He of course owned that magazine spread, and all the other articles about Viktor.

Across the table, Yuuko and the girls giggled at something Viktor said. Takeshi made a smothered noise of frustration.

“And we went to the same school because I went to an international school. My parents wanted Mari-nee-san and me to be fluent in English, so…” 

“I was classmates with Yuuri’s older sister,” Viktor said. “Mari sometimes forgot her lunch, so we would get special delivery from this cute boy right here!”

Yuuko grinned at Yuuri. “I know, Yuuri was such a cute kouhai!”

“Uh, Viktor, I’m sure they don’t want to listen to stories about me—” 

“Yuuri was the cutest little boy with chubby cheeks and oversized glasses!” Viktor exclaimed. The girls made an _awww_ noise. “Do you want to see pictures?” He then proceeded to _take out his wallet_. 

Yuuri squawked and shoved the wallet back into Viktor’s pants. Too late did he realize what he had done. All the girls were staring at him wide-eyed. Yuuko covered her mouth with one hand, looking like she was holding back laughter. 

Viktor blinked at him once, twice.

He slowly extracted his hand from Viktor’s pocket and dropped his burning face onto his palms. “Viktor, please stop acting like a doting father,” he mumbled into his fingers. “Where did you even get those pictures?”

“Mari gave some to me over the years in exchange for band posters. We e-mail, sometimes,” Viktor said cheerfully. Yuuri didn’t know that his sister also kept in touch with Viktor. Of course, Viktor was Mari-nee-san’s classmate and not his…

“I don’t have a recent picture of you, though.”

He found himself being gently tugged into Viktor’s side. “Smile, Yuuri!” Viktor snapped a selfie the moment Yuuri lifted his eyes. He looked as red as a tomato in the picture.

***

“Minako-sensei said Yuuri has the talent to go international, but Yuuri thought it would be a financial hardship for his parents,” Yuuko said. At some point, their end of the table has devolved into story-time-about-Yuuri-as-our-kouhai. The other S Academy girls had given up when they saw Viktor would not budge from Yuuri’s side. The boys were currently trying to impress the girls with their karaoke performance.

Viktor nodded. “Ms. Baranovskaya wanted to take Yuuri on as a student, but Yuuri only did dancing as an afterschool activity. He has so much talent, it just _breaks your heart._ ”

“Right?” Yuuko said earnestly.

Yuuri was drinking his fifth— _sixth?_ —glass of cola. Viktor was holding his left hand captive; at least he didn’t try to pull Yuuri onto his lap. Yuuri could’ve pursued ballet, but he wanted to attend a national university instead. That was why he had switched to a public school nearby when he went to junior high. 

Takeshi was shooting forlorn looks at Yuuko, who was ignoring him for the most part. Yuuri wondered if she was mad at Takeshi for going to a goukon. But she came to the goukon anyway? Takeshi should’ve just asked her out normally…

“Yuuko-san, may I speak with you for a moment?”

Huh. Looks like Takeshi found his resolve after all.

Yuuko excused herself from the table and followed Takeshi out of the karaoke room.

“Good luck, Takeshi!” Yuuri said in an undertone.

“Yuuri,” was his only warning before Viktor lifted his left hand and kissed his knuckles. 

Crystalline blue eyes locked onto his own. “Since your friends already left, should we leave too?” Viktor’s voice held a thousand promises.

Yuuri felt his mouth go dry. “Yes.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> Please do point out SpaG errors. Feedback = <3
> 
> ~~  
> [Prompt me](http://lilian-cho.tumblr.com/post/153939143905/drabble-meme) a character or two and a word/phrase, and I'll write a 100-word drabble (or a ficlet). Just comment here, [reblog](http://lilian-cho.tumblr.com/post/153939143905/drabble-meme), or send me an ask.  
> Fandoms: _Yuri on Ice, Avengers, XM:FC_ and _Harry Potter_.
> 
> If you have prompts/suggestions re: this 'verse, you can share that too. Or go ahead and write it yourself =)
> 
> ~~  
> For those who care, character ages:  
> Yuuri = 16  
> Takeshi = 16 (Has been classmates with Yuuri for five years running.)  
> Yuuko = 17 (She was Yuuri and Takeshi's senpai back in junior high.)  
> Viktor = 19 (Has always thought Mari's baby brother is The Cutest Ever. Continually amazed by Yuuri's dancing.)  
> Mari = 19 (Continued going to international school because she had no plans to go to a Japanese university. Maybe she'll take a hospitality course abroad someday.)


End file.
